


Hell is No Fun!

by Thierry_Lei



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Innuendo, Language, M/M, Mature for violence, inspired by a picture of Joshua, just a brainfart of mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thierry_Lei/pseuds/Thierry_Lei
Summary: Joshua is being hunted by demons. Will this change how the members of Seventeen see him? More importantly: will this change how Jeonghan sees him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little brain fart of mine. When I saw a picture of Joshua (see at the end of chapter 7), this idea just came along.
> 
> Not beta read.  
> English isn't my 1st or even 2nd language. :)

* * *

 

Joshua was running. Running in through a door in the bathroom stall at their fansign venue in Seoul. Running out through a door of a little Esprit boutique beneath the square of the Louvre in Paris. He ran further, entered the bathroom of a restaurant nearby. Exited a bathroom stall at Schiphol Airport Amsterdam. Quickly stepping further in what seems a blue-ish kind of convenience store, sporting the letters "A"&"H", Joshua steps behind the cash register, entering a door that's probably meant only for personnel, if that indignant "Hey!" behind his back is an indication.

  
He was flitting around the world in that fashion, hoping he would be able to outrun them and shake them off.  
In a weak moment, his wards and shields had weakened when he interacted with Jeonghan... oh, Jeonghan... Jeonghan looked so fine, glowing, beautiful. And the way he reciprocated Joshua's quips were ... mesmerizing. It was so difficult for Joshua to keep cool, when Jeonghan looked and talked to him like that. And Joshua was convinced that he had at least the same effect on Jeonghan. Although they both had to seriously tone it down when in public.

  
But that one moment of weakness, cost Joshua dearly. His shields and wards were breached, just for a fraction of a second. But that was enough. They had sensed him, tracked him, located him. And now they were hunting him: Leviathan scout demons. The best of the best. They were sometimes even able to penetrate the disguising wards of archangels. So Joshua was not totally surprised that they breached his wards.

  
Joshua would try to outrun them, escape them. Even though the chances were slim at best, even for him. If Leviathan scout demons found their target, then they would keep tracking, following, hunting. Until the target was captured. Or until the scout demons were dead. Joshua had even heard, that those Leviathans were not afraid to attack the most powerful archangels. Yes, they would be killed by those archangels, but the scouts did it just to buy time. Enough time for war demons to arrive.

  
And now a few of those Leviathans were on Joshua's heels. And as determined as .. err... what did humans call them again? Poodles? Pittbuls? Anyway, it was a kind of dog, known for proverbially biting its prey and not letting go.

Finally Joshua exited a door on what seemed to be an abandoned building site, and there he stopped. it had been years since he flitted around like this, so fast and quick. He had to catch his breath for a few minutes. If he had those minutes.

  
Joshua slowly took some steps to the right of the door, leaning his right hand on the grey concrete wall, slumped shoulders, showing a bit of fatigue. He took some deep breaths, a light sheen of sweat on his forehead and face. A few minutes. Just a few minutes. That's what he needed right now, just to recover a bit, so he could run and flit again, if needs be.

  
As he looked up, he just saw the unfinished buildings, grey concrete, holes without the window panes or doors. On the ground dry sand everywhere. A few patches of brownish vegetation. But apart from his breathing, whispering winds, some crackling plastic coverings here and there, there were no other sounds. Not even birds. Empty. Quiet. Nothingness.

  
Joshua walked along the wall, keeping his hand near it. Towards a corner. He didn't dare to walk out into the open, but would try to keep cover with at least one concrete wall at his side or back. Not only could those Leviathans feel out somebody, their senses were good too. Incredible hearing, able to hear the waving of an antenna of a single ant. Very good sight, able to read the small print of a medicine leaflet, that came in the same box, from a great distance.

  
He walked slowly, to prevent his denim pants tearing, if they would be caught behind anything. To prevent stepping into something that his light sneakers couldn't handle. And there was enough stuff on the grounds of this building site that his sneakers would not be able to handle. He walked in an uneven rhythm, to prevent his footsteps to sound as footsteps. And in the mean time, he continously scanned the buildings, the surroundings, as far as his senses could reach, in his warded state.

What would he say to the others of Seventeen? What could he say? If he could go back. 'Hi guys, I just needed to go to the bathroom really quick.' Yeah, sure. Joshua had heard Jihoon quickly following him, as he had stood up so rashly that his chair fell down, surprising everybody: Seventeen, their managers and staff, fans who were present, everybody.  
Jihoon would of course whine to Seungcheol, that Joshua was not to be found in the bathroom. Managers or staff would probably scold him, that he had to go to the bathroom before the fansign started in earnest. Jeonghan would worry about him, maybe even thinking that he had some food poisoning.

And who would believe him, if he said the truth? 'Hi guys, I had to run, to escape demons that are hunting me.' Their managers would plonk him in a hospital right away, thinking that he was delusional due to ... well... there were many things that they could think of. Too much practice, too much stress, not enough sleep, not enough food, dehydration, drunken state. Or even, Joshua really hoped they wouldn't think that, illegal substances! And what would Jeonghan think?

Suddenly, from behind Joshua: "You better come with us!"

  
Joshua whipped around. There he saw them. Three of them. One in front. The two others to the left and right behind him. Like a triangle. They looked like business men. Or lawyers. Or chaebols. Crisp suits and ties. Shiny shoes. Well groomed. Sunglasses. They could star in any kdrama, that Joshua had seen. But Joshua could feel their aura, even behind his wards. Demons. Leviathan scout demons.

  
They had found him.

  
Shit!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

Joshua had turned towards the Leviathans. He moved to his right, away from the concrete wall that was now on his left. His back was still covered by the other wall, that he was walking towards to. Not that concrete walls provided much cover against Leviathans. Or any other demon for that matter. But it's the idea that counts. Sort of.

It also gave his right arm more room to swing, if needs be. He could flit away. But if he did it out here, in the open, those scout demons could easily follow him, until they had caught up with Joshua again. So that was not an option.

  
Joshua frowned lightly, and between clenched teeth he hissed a "No!"  
"No?!" the scout demon in front reacted astonished.  
"No," Joshua confirmed. "I will not come with you. So you better be somewhere else, instead of wasting time."

The scout who had spoken, tilted his head a bit, then looked to his left and right. They traded some glances between themselves, before the scout looked at Joshua again: "Then you leave us no choice, than to bring you in by force."

Joshua lifted his eyebrows. By force? Forcing him, Joshua? Were they delusional? Or did they really mean it? Joshua scanned them again, a bit more thoroughly this time, as far as his wards would let him. Ah! New ones! Must be a new batch that matured after... well.. They were newbies. Joshua had never met them before. They must be a bit ... naive and ignorant, to think that they could force him to cooperate.

  
The two demons behind the first one, stepped back. Way back. The one in front did one step forward. With a thunderous clap he changed, the thunder the result of displaced air. Where there was a man like figure, now there was a dragon. With scales like onys. At least a story high.

" _We will bring you in. By force if necessary_ ," the dragonlike creature thought to Joshua, while the 2 other demons crossed their arms and smirked. It whipped out a claw that encircled Joshua's body. The demon lifted Joshua off the ground and brought it closer to it's head, as if to give Joshua a better look. " _It's our job to bring you in, so we_ will _bring you in._ "

"And I've said 'Be somewhere else'!" Joshua gritted out. 

  
Before the dragonlike demon could react, a flanged mace, of deep black metal with gold accents, with green flames licking around the head, appeared in Joshua's hand. And it was swung violently down the dragon's head. It may have looked as if a match struck the head of a giant. But looks can deceive.  
The dragon's skull cracked violently, and reddish fluids squirted from inside the skull, flying in every direction, also covering Joshua's clothes.

The dragon collapsed. It's claw with Joshua in it, fell to the ground, but Joshua lightly and elegantly jumped out of it. He sighed, and wished he could use his power, to at least dance a bit less awkward when he was with the others of Seventeen. He looked up at the 2 remaining demons, who now were thorougly alarmed. Both had their arms now loose, and the one on Joshua's left said: "How the glrgurggg..."

That demon just made a gurgling sound, before his head fell off, demonic blood squirting out of the stump of his neck, the body collapsing on the ground. The last demon could just react with a "What the.." before the same fate befell him.

  
Whether those scout demons were naive, newbies or ignorant, Joshua at least concurred with them in one respect: "What the hell?" Heads don't just fall off bodies. Let alone heads of demons, and especially Leviathans.

More carefully Joshua looked over the dead bodies. It was as if something had cleanly sheared off their heads. And as Joshua's eyes rose a bit higher, he noticed another figure, standing just behind the corpses.

A small figure. Black sneakers with white soles. Black jeans with rips at the knees. Black hoodie with a zipper in front. Holding a sword in the right hand at the side, with demonic blood dripping off it. In the left hand the scabbard, greyish with gold metalwork. 

This small figure shook off the hood, revealing a black shock of hair and a fierce glare. A very fierce glare.

  
"Jihoonie?!"

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

 

Jihoon could not see the right half of Joshua's blood covered body, because it was still obscured by the dragon's corpse, so he pointed his bloody sword in Joshua's direction, and with his fierce glare and clenched teeth, he gritted out: "Don't you 'Jihoonie' me!"

Jihoon's eyes flicked towards the dead dragon, before concentrating on Joshua again: "Who are you?!"

  
Meanwhile Joshua tried to grasp what was going on.

Was he seeing things? Or had Jihoonie.. okay, Jihoon then, just decapitated two demons. Two Leviathan scout demons at that.

Joshua tried to detect what Jihoon was. As far as he could sense behind his wards, Jihoon was a normal human being. But normal human beings didn't decapitate Leviathans, let alone with a single stroke of a sword. Whatever powers Jihoon possessed, and whatever that sword was, Joshua felt it was prudent to be careful. He felt like a human being, but if he had wards and shields that were as good as Joshua's ...

  
"Hey, Jihoonie, have you found Josh..." was followed by a shocked silence. Because Seungcheol had stopped dead in his tracks. Apparently he came from the same doorframe, that Joshua had used to flit at this place. A wide eyed Seungcheol took in the bloody sword of Jihoon, the two dead corpses, the dead dragon, a blood covered Joshua.

Seungcheol directed a questioning look at Jihoon and got at least part of an answer: "I don't know why, but these Leviathans were hunting down Joshua."  
"WHAT?!?"  
"I said that these Leviathans were hunting down Joshua. They were going to, and I quote: 'bring him in, by force if necessary'. So... get the rest here. There may be more of them around."

A fraction of a second Seungcheol looked astonished. But then his face blanked, he looked serious, in a way that Joshua had not seen very often: "Will do, Jihoon." Seungcheol turned to the doorframe, from where he apparently had come and looked, or better said 'glared', at it.

  
Meanwhile Joshua was even more confused. How had Jihoon known what that demon, in dragon form, had 'said' to Joshua? And how come Seungcheol was suddenly holding in his hands that unsheathed sword and scabbard. Where did Seungcheol himself come from? Why did he glare at the door frame?

Oh...

  
The others of Seventeen came bursting through that door frame: Chan, Vernon, Seungkwan, loudly protesting Vernon dragging him, Wonwoo, Minggyu, with an exasperated look at Seungkwan, Soonyoung, demanding to know what was going on, Junhui, Minghao, with a backflip through the door, Seokmin, stumbling over a brick and... oh... Jeonghan. Glowing Jeonghan. Worried Jeonghan.

As soon as Jeonghan came through that door frame, Joshua's eyes followed him.  
Not wanting to loose him.  
Could he loose Jeonghan?  
Because of this?

But wait... HOW did they all come here?  
Were they all special humans?  
Mutants? Sorcerors? Mages?  
Or even hunters? 

  
The chattering of the Seventeen members turned into a shocked silence, as they too took in the situation: the dead demons and dragon, Seungcheol and Jihoon with drawn swords, and blood covering Jihoon's sword and the clothes and face of Joshua.

"Joshua?" Jeonghan began in a worried tone.  
He started towards Joshua, but was stopped by Seungcheol, who grasped his shoulder.  
"Don't come near him, Hannie," Seungcheol warned.  
"What? Why? Maybe Shua is wounded. I have to..."

"Stop!" Jihoon commanded. Jeonghan obeyed, but had a slightly rebellious look in his eyes.  
"Jihoonie! Listen I just want to make sure..."

"No! You listen Hannie! Do you know what happened here?"  
Jeonghan shook his head and Jihoon continued: "Those Leviathans were hunting down Joshua!"  
"What?!?" everybody exclaimed.  
"I repeat: those Leviathans were hunting down Joshua."

"You don't get hunted down by a demon for something small, do you?" Minggyu asked.  
"Exactly," Seungcheol answered, "let alone a Leviathan scout demon. Whatever Joshua has done, it must have been pretty big, to get 3 Leviathans on his tail."

  
Joshua heard the exchange, but he paid attention to only one person there: Jeonghan.  
And it stung his heart, that he saw the doubts in Jeonghan's eyes growing.

  
"But can we go back now?" Chan said. "Jihoonie has killed those scouts, hasn't he? Joshua can wash up, and maybe Jeonghan can check him for injuries and such..."  
"We can't do that yet," Jihoon started.  
As he saw the questioning eyes, he continued: "I just killed these two demons."  
He flicked his bloody sword at the two corpses near him.  
"That one in dragonform," Jihoon continued, pointing at the dragon,"was killed by Joshua."

"No way!" Exclamations of that kind echoed along the whole line of Seventeen.  
They all looked at the dead dragon, at blood covered Joshua.  
But all were silenced again by the serious glare of Jihoon: "Joshua killed that demon. With a single blow to the head."

  
It hurt Joshua as he saw the even bigger doubts and hesitation on Jeonghan's face.  
If this was going to continue, he risked lossing him.  
That was one thing Joshua was not prepared to do.  
Maybe he could...

  
"Shua," Jeonghan began softly, "did you really kill that demon? With a single blow as Jihoon claims?"  
Silence.  
Nobody of Seventeen dared to say anything anymore.  
All waited for Joshua's answer.

  
If it was anyone else, Joshua would have contemplated lying, but Jeonghan?

He may have omitted things, chosen ambiguous wording, but outright lying?  
No.

So all Joshua could do, was taking a deep breath as he closed his eyes.  
As he breathed out and opened his eyes again, he looked Jeonghan straight in the eyes.  
And biting on his lower lip, he gave one nod.

  
Jeonghan took a shivering breath himself as he too closed his eyes. For a moment he just stood there.  
Then opened his eyes and looked at Joshua again, with an anguished face.  
And he asked a question, that really stung Joshua's heart:

  
"Who are you?"

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

"Who are you really, Joshua Hong Jisoo? If those are your real names," Jeonghan asked a bit sharper. If Joshua read him right, Jeonghan was not entirely prepared to give up Joshua, but he had enormous doubts. "What are you, Shua?" Jeonghan continued.

 

As Joshua didn't give any answer, the rest of Seventeen spread out on both sides of Jihoon, Seungcheol and Jeonghan. As if they were forming a battle line, although only Seungcheol and Jihoon carried an unsheathed sword. Silent eyes, frowning eyebrows, all of them stared accusingly at Joshua.

  
"If you can't or won't answer those questions, maybe we can start with a simple one, " Jihoon finally said, "How did you kill that demon, Joshua? And please answer quickly. My patience is running really thin now." Jihoon's glare intensified.

Well, maybe that was a start. Maybe he could slowly reveal a thing or two. And maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't lose Jeonghan in the process. Although Joshua didn't dare to hope that he could keep him.

Slowly Joshua shuffled to his left. His right side, right arm became visible to the others. His hand became visible. And finally the weapon in his hand, that black metal flanged mace, with gold accents and fiery green flames licking around the head.

  
"Whoah!" Joshua looked up at that exclamation, made by several of Seventeen.  
Jihoon, Seungcheol, Jeonghan had their mouths open, like quite a few others.

They were stunned.

"A Hellfire mace!" Seokmin exclaimed.  
"What?" Vernon asked, "how is that possible?"  
"I thought only archdemons could wield those maces," Chan commented.  
"So that's why!" Soonyoung said.

  
At those words, everybody looked at Soonyoung.  
"Explain yourself," Jihoon commanded.  
"Well, if Joshua somehow ... err... stole such a mace, wouldn't it stand to reason, that the owner of that Hellfire mace, that archdemon, would like to have it back? And sends out those Leviathans after Joshua?"  
"Sounds logical," Seungcheol remarked.

All eyes were directed at Joshua again.  
"Did you steal that mace of an archdemon, Shua?" Jeonghan asked softly.  
Joshua slowly shook his head: "N..No. I ... I haven't stolen it."  
"Have you found it somewhere?"  
Again Joshua shook his head.

  
With a frown, Jeonghan finally asked: "Well, Joshua..." Jeonghan had emphasized his full name, making clear that it wasn't by accident that he didn't use Joshua's nickname, "where did you get your hands on a Hellfire mace, of all things?"

Joshua looked up. Could he answer that question? Did he dare to? Would it..

  
Drat! They were coming. Joshua could sense them.  
"Incoming," he whispered.  
"Incoming?" Jeonghan asked. "What is incoming?"  
"War demons! Behemoth war demons! Six of 'm!"

  
For a moment, there was just silent astonishment, frozen dread. But then Jihoon yelled: "Arm yourself! And prepare for battle!"

Now it was Joshua's turn to be astonished. 'Prepare for battle'? Were they really going to confront six Behemoth war demons? Even warrior archangels would be hard pressed, if they had to fight against Behemoth war demons. So what could a handful of humans do? Even when they were maybe powerful mages, or demon hunters. They would be wiped away.

  
Joshua wanted to cry out, wanted to stop Jeonghan.  
But his words choked in his throat as he saw what happened.

All of Seventeen shimmered, except himself of course, and they became covered in gold metallic armour plating. They suddenly carried glowing shields on their left arms, swords in their right hands, helmets with closed visors. And each of them had glowing wings of pure white at their backs, the edges also covered with silvery armour plating. 

Angels. Warrior angels. Jihoon. Seungcheol. Everybody of Seventeen. Jeonghan included. Jeonghan was a warrior angel! How could he not have noticed it? How could he have fallen for a warrior angel.

  
With a thunderous clap and a mighty roar the Behemoths arrived. In dragon form. Bigger than a six story building. covered in green jade like scales. Horns. Dragonwings. Flashing eyes. Smoking nostrils.

The Behemoths noticed Joshua.  
They noticed the angels standing between them and Joshua.  
So they attacked.  
And they were fast.  
Not lumbering great beasts. But fleeting fast giants, as some of the younger angels noticed, apparently less experienced, because they barely dodged a spiky tail that swung in their direction. But they flew away unharmed. And the angels too were blessed with extreme speed.

But the Behemoths could also change into a human form, which they did lightningly fast, appearing like a knight covered in black metallic armour, swinging a mace that looked very much like the one Joshua was holding, blocking and lashing out with a shield of onyx and scarlet, flicking their visored helmets left and right to take in the situation. But as fast as they did that, they could turn back into their dragonform, fighting with wings, claws, teeth and fire. Whatever the situation dictated, the Behemoths took the form that best suited the situation.

If the fight would take too long, the war demons could get hurt.

But foremost the angels, and especially Jeonghan could get hurt too.

Joshua had to stop it. If ... if he let the Behemoths take him, maybe they would leave Jeonghan and the others alone.

  
Not thinking about his own safety any further, Joshua rushed in the middle of the fray.  
And there, he yelled:

  
"STOP!"

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Totally surprised by Joshua's shout, they all disengaged, the warrior angels forming a line of 12 at Joshua's left, and the war demons shrunk to humanlike form and standing in a line of 6 at Joshua's right. All of them had the visors of their helmets still closed. 

From both sides, Joshua could sense a feeling of worry and alarm, all because Joshua had used a bit of his power so they all would hear his yell. And both sides had sensed that power. Especially the angels were worried, because they knew Joshua was able to kill a scout demon.

  
"Listen," Joshua addressed the group of 6 demonic knights on his right, "if... if I go with you, peacefully, will you leave these ... angels... alone?"  
The demons exchanged looks before one of them stepped forward and with a soothing voice said: "Yes."

"Wait!" one of the angels exclaimed. Jeonghan's voice behind the closed visor, Joshua would recognize that voice anywhere.  
"Why do you have to take him with you?"  
"Why should we explain ourselves to an angel?" The soothing voice sounded a bit sharper.  
"Please, I just... just want to know, why you have to take him."  
The demon seemed to think for a moment, before he answered the angel: "We do not know. All we know is that we were ordered to get a human from this location and bring him in. At any cost."

After that the slits of the demonic visor were directed at Joshua: "However, we did not expect him to possess this ... power, that he displayed just now. Moreover, it was even more unexpected, that this human turns out to be Hong Jisoo, Joshua from Seventeen."  
The gaze of the demon lowered a bit, to Joshua's right hand: "A Joshua from Seventeen wielding a Hellfire mace at that."

  
"You know who I am?" Joshua asked in a surprised tone.  
"Sure," the demon with the soothing voice answered. "We do watch television, you know."  
"And Youtube and Naver," the tallest of the demons added.  
"And there's Facebook, Twitter and Instagram," a demon with a light voice joined in.

"We're not here to discuss the fucking wonders of Internet with some demons!" the smallest angel gritted out, impatience obvious in his voice.  
"Jihoonie!" Joshua breathed out, shocked by the curse leaving the lips of the small angel.  
"I told you not to 'Jihoonie' me, Joshua Hong Jisoo!"  
"O come on, Jihoonie. Don't curse..." the angel next to Jihoon began.  
"Shut it, Cheollie. If you haven't noticed, I'm thoroughly annoyed now. We still don't know who Joshua is, why demons want him so badly, and where he got that Hellfire mace from! It's very unlikely that he got that thing from Gringotts."

Silence.

  
Until the first demon began to speak again, after that moment of quiet, as if he had been thinking: "Jihoonie? Cheollie? As in Lee Jihoon, or Woozi, and Choi Seungcheol, or S.Coups, both from Seventeen?"  
All angels whipped their heads to the demon, and Jihoon asked: "How ...?"  
"O well," the demon started, "I like to read you know. Stories and especially so called 'fanfiction' or 'fanfics'. A fanfic author by the name of 'Havokftw' writes incredible stories about Jihoon and Seungcheol in so called 'Jicheol' or 'Coupzi' fanfics. They're highly entertaining and so exciting. And the names are often fluffed up to 'Jihoonie' and 'Cheollie'."

The demon turned his gaze to Jihoon and Seungcheol: "So... are you Lee Jihoon and Choi Seungcheol from Seventeen?"

After a minute, Jihoon seemed to sigh, and removed the visor from his helmet and dropped his wards and shields.  
"Oh! It's indeed Jihoon," the demon exclaimed, seeing Jihoon's face, and sensing the power radiating from him, he gasped: "Michaël!"

  
Joshua looked astonished at Jihoon. He was Michaël? Commander of the armies of heaven? Directly commanding the First Legion, a unit of elite warrior archangels? No wonder he was prepared to take on Behemoth war demons!

As Seungcheol followed suit, one of the other demons exclaimed: "Gabriël!"

This was... incredible.  
All this time Joshua had thought, that he was friends with humans.  
But they were angels, warrior angels to be more precise.  
And now it seems, that they're not just warrior angels, but warrior ARCHangels!

  
One of the demons behind the first, had looked along the line of angels, from left to right and back again. Then he looked at Joshua and with a deep voice he commented: "That's 13 including Joshua... Don't tell me you all are in Seventeen?"

With a sigh Jihoon signaled the others to remove their visors.  
Before anyone could protest, he added: "The sooner we get to the bottom of this, the better." 

As each of the angels dropped their wards and visors, an angelic name was breathed, whispered, gasped by the demons. Joshua paid just attention to one particular archangel, Jeonghan, or Jehudiël.

As they all had removed the visors, one of the demons whistled softly: "Wow, who would have thought that Seventeen is actually the 1st contubernium, 1st century, 1st manipel, 1st cohort of the First Legion. The elite of the warrior archangels..."

  
"So," Jihoon began, "you know who we are. But we still don't know who you are."  
The front demon looked left and right behind him, and having received nods from the others, he just stated: "Lochos 620."  
"O my god," Wonwoo started, "you're that elite unit! If we had clashed and used our powers to the fullest..."  
"Yep," the front demon continued, "the damage to this world would have been ... extreme. We should all be grateful for Joshua's interference, else the careers of both you and us would be over." 

"Your career?" Jihoon asked.  
"Yes," the demon answered, "our career too." He began removing his visor and as he looked up, all of Seventeen gasped.

Jihoon gasped: "Asmodeus!"  
Joshua exclaimed: "Cha Hakyeon sunbae!"

As the other demons removed their visors, the angels could see, that lochos 620 were indeed their seniors of VIXX.

  
While both angels and demons were still recovering from the mutual shock, a voice boomed through the air:

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON! SOMEBODY CARE TO EXPLAIN?!?"

  
Those words were uttered by what seemed to be a man, who walked into their direction. Black cap, nicely groomed hair. Black bomber jack. Dark grey jeans and leather combat boots.

He looked like a man, but his aura was unmistakable.  
Vernon, and Minghao uttered: "Satan!"  
Jeonghan, Seungcheol and Jihoon: "Lucifer!"  
Seokmin had of course his own observation: "Why does he disguise himself as Ji Changwook?"  
To which an exasperated Minggyu reacted with: "Ask him yourself!"  
Lochos 620 just bowed their heads: "My lord."

But all the heads of the angels of Seventeen and the demons of VIXX, whipped around to Joshua, openmouthed and stunned, when they heard how he addressed this new arrival:

  
"Dad!"

* * *

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

* * *

 

Joshua saw the astonishement in all their faces. But he checked one face in particular, Jehudiël's or Jeonghan as Joshua had known him all this time. He saw worry, hesitance, wonder. And he praised himself lucky that at least there was no horror in Jeonghan's face. At least not yet.

While Joshua's dad stalked towards them he mumbled all kinds of things, sometimes audible sometimes not, and laced with expletives: ".... ran away from home... @#%^%^@ ... untraceble for years...@$#% ... finally found.....#$#@@ dead scout...^%@^%#  best war demon unit...@#^%^@%#"  
With those last words Satan/Lucifer/Ji Changwook sutddenly stopped before Lochos 620: "You're still here, not having brought back my son. What are you doing? Having a tea party with a bunch of angels?"

Asmodeus/Cha Hakyeon straigthened up, but didn't back down, and answered the glare of Lucifer: "We did not know he was your son! You only ordered us to fetch a person from this location, whatever the cost, and that angels may have taken him! So when we arrived and saw a person surrounded by angels, of course we attacked!"  
"But now you're not fighting. Why?"  
"Because he stopped us," Hakyeon answered, pointing at Joshua.  
"Huh?"

"He yelled at us to stop. And the power behind those words ... it was enough to give us some pause. And not only us, but apparently also those angels over there. We all, them and us, were trying to figure out what was going on, when you dropped in."

Lucifer looked back at the angels. He frowned a bit, before he turned back to Hakyeon, leaned in closer and whispered: "Why is Michaël so short?"  
Jihoon: "I'M NOT SHORT!!!"  
Hakyeon: "That's part of his human disguise."  
Seungcheol: "It adds to his fluffiness."

  
For a moment it was silent before Lucifer spoke again: "Fluffy? Michaël fluffy? Are you delusional, Gabriël?"  
"No," Seungcheol answered and grinned, "it just was you who were always a bit dense." He tried to pet Jihoon's head, before his hand was slapped away. "But as said, this fluffiness of him, also appeals to humans, and together with his vocal prowess it helps us out."  
"It ... helps... you... out?!? How?"  
"We're on leave now, Lucifer," Seungcheol continued, "and we disguised ourselves as humans. At the moment we're posing as a boyband, called 'Seventeen'. We're quite succesfull I may add."

  
"Boyband?" Lucifer seemed a bit confused.  
Hakyeon bowed a bit towards him: "It's a group of male humans who entertain other humans by singing, dancing and other things."  
"And how come my son is involved with them?"  
"He's part of Seventeen," Jeonghan said, "he too dances, sings, and is a lovable awkward dork towards others. Which adds to our success."  
Joshua felt himself warm up, when he heard how Jeonghan praised him. And he felt himself heating up a little bit more, when he saw how Jeonghan came closer to him.

  
Lucifer snorted: "Typical. Always the softy, too polite, too sweet, pff... And what has he to do with you, Jehudiël?"  
"I like him, ok?" Jeonghan answered. "Those traits that you apparently dislike in your son, well, I like them very much!" He intertwined his fingers with Joshua's. "I love him for it!"  
Joshua almost combusted, when he looked at Jeonghan, who looked back at him with a slight smile.

  
"By the way, what do you mean with 'softy'? Is that how you see Joshua?" Jihoon suddenly asked.  
"Who is Joshua?" Lucifer asked.  
"That's the name of your son, when he's a human."  
"Oh?" Lucifer commented. "Well, I meant it when I said he's a softy. Always has been. Always soft little words for every demon in hell."  
"What do you think he would do, when one of your underling demons disrespected him?" Jihoon pressed.  
"Hah, he would probably apologize with those cute little words of his," Lucifer said with disdain.

  
Jihoon pointed towards the dead dragon, the Leviathan scout: "You're even denser than I had thought, Lucifer. Your son said 'no', and still that scout of yours grabbed him. BAM! Dead! That's what your son did. Quite an apology, eh?"  
"And all this time, all these years," Seungcheol added, "we never suspected Joshua to be a demon. Let alone your son!"

"Wait! It's YOU who he's been talking about all the time!" Minghao suddenly exclaimed.  
"What do you mean, Raguël?" Lucifer asked.  
"He always talked about how he eventually had to succeed the family business. But how he loathed to do it, because the only way it could happen, was when his father died. A father he loves very much. A father he'd rather see alive than dead."

Joshua felt a sense of pride and love when he heard how Seventeen... no, how archangels defended him against his father, praised him in front of his father. His dad whom he had always tried to please. His dad who was never satisfied with his results.  
HIs dad who suddenly looked at him, with a look that was so much softer than he had ever seen in his entire lifetime. His dad who softly said: "Nobody likes me. Everybody just fears me."  
"Well," Junhui countered him, "You're wrong."  
"Are you sure, Uriël?"

"Positive!"

* * *

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

* * *

 

Finally Joshua dared to speak up: "Dad, I've always loved you. I never hated you. But it became too much. That's why I ran away. That's why I decided to disguise myself as a human. That's why I tried to get as far away as possible, so I'd never would hate you or fear you. And when I was here, I became friends with humans. Ok, they turned out to be angels, but whatever. To me they're still the same. Especially Jeonghan here, or Jehudiël as you know him."  
At these last words Joshua looked at Jeonghan: "This Jeonghan here, who is still standing beside me, even now he knows who I really am."

Joshua saw how his father suddenly watched Jeonghan, assessing him: "Do you really love my son?"  
"Yes," Jeonghan nodded, "very very much!"

Suddenly Lucifer's eyes were directed at Joshua again: "There are not many demons who are capable of seducing and luring in an angel, let alone ..."  
"I did NOT seduce him or lure him in, " Joshua blurted out indignant.  
"Doesn't matter." Lucifer stopped Joshua. "Fact is, he fell for you and you fell for him. Correct?"  
With lightly pink cheeks Joshua and Jeonghan nodded. Lucifer sighed: "How long do you plan to stay together?"  
"A lifetime!" both answered.

  
Joshua saw that his dad pulled up one eyebrow. "I mean, " Joshua continued, "one human lifetime." He looked at Jeonghan who nodded: "One human lifetime."  
Lucifer addressed Jihoon: "Well, Michaël, can you miss Jehudiël for one human lifetime? It would make my son very happy." Under his breath he added: "And me too..."  
"Sure," Jihoon answered. "One human lifetime is acceptable."  
"Really?" Jeonghan exclaimed.  
"Really!"  
"Promise?"  
"Yes, I promise, ok? And don't look at me with such incredulous eyes!" Jihoon said.

"Good," Lucifer continued, "now that's been settled, I may send over some incubi and succubi to the two of you."  
"What for?" Joshua exclaimed.  
"For when you two will get ... intimate ... you know? They can teach you a few tricks." When Lucifer said this, he carefully looked over to the angels. He did not expect Jihoon and Seungcheol suddenly laughing out loud.  
"You really think those two haven't been intimate?" Jihoon guffawed.  
"It's been years, Lucifer. You can't be that dense, can you?" Seungcheol hiccuped.  
"What?!?" Dino exclaimed, "You really have had..." He broke off, only to continue in a very soft whisper: "...sex?"

  
Joshua saw how all eyes were directed at them again, how his father's eyes snapped towards him and Jeonghan. They didn't have to answer, because the furious blush of them both told everything. 

"You know," Jeonghan said, "In hindsight I should have known that our Joshua here was a demon."  
At the questioning looks he received he answered: "Well, Joshua always had these wonderful kinky ideas..."  
This resulted in Joshua even blushing more.  
Vernon uttered a hesitant: "Kinky ideas?"

"Yes," Jeonghan said. With a sudden dreamy look, he continued, "Like that time when he used vaseline and a car battery..."  
Jihoon: "Vaseline?"  
Seungcheol: "Car battery?"  
Hakyeon: "You did 'gentlemen start your engines'? Really?!? "  
Joshua just nodded, blushing even more furiously.  
"That's indeed what Shua called it," Jeonghan said, with that far away look, " 'gentlemen start your engines'... it was ... heavenly..." Suddenly he realized what he had said and where he was. He looked around and his blush could easily match Joshua's.

Joshua heard how Hakyeon chuckled and poked his dad in the sides: "You have one hell of a son, you know!" At the baleful glare he received, Hakyeon explained: "Anyone who can do 'gentlemen start your engines' doesn't need to be taught by incubi or succubi. On the contrary, maybe he can teach them a trick or two. To make it more palatable for the incubi and succubi, you could add that your son was able to 'lure in an archangel' with it."  
"I didn't..." Joshua started.  
"I know," Hakyeon interrupted him. "It's just to prevent any of them being disrespectful to you. You wouldn't want to send back loads of dead succubi and incubi to your dad, would you?"  
"O... "

"Right," Lucifer suddenly exclaimed. "I think I'm done here. You," he pointed at Joshua, "don't mess up here, will you?" In a slightly softer tone, Lucifer added: "But do take care."  
"Will do, dad," Joshua answered with a slight smile.  
"And you," Lucifer continued, directing his words to Jeonghan, "take care of yourself and of my son, will you?"  
Joshua felt a light pinch of Jeonghan's hand in his own, before he saw that Jeonghan sligtly bowed: "Will do!"

After that he saw his dad addressing Lochos 620: "Take care of the dead scouts. Mark those two as killed in action, and the third one as being executed by my son for lèse-majesté."

Lucifer started to walk away from them, but began to chuckle. He stopped before Jihoon and said: "You promised Jehudiël one human lifetime on earth, didn't you, Michaël? Well... good luck filling out all the forms." Lucifer guffawed, and continued walking, until his laughter and body just faded away. Meanwhile Jihoon stood frozen in place, with a horrified look.

"Well, we'll be going too," Hakyeon, or Asmodeus, said. "Mammon over there," he pointed to Taekwoon, "still needs to practice the hip thrust for our 'Havana' performance." He waved to Joshua and Jeonghan, cast a worried glance at Jihoon, who still stood there frozen in place, and vanished, as did the rest of Lochos 620 and the dead scouts. 

 

For a while it was silent, everybody looking at Jihoon, until he finally groaned, and buried his face in his hands: "The forms... I totally forgot." Then he looked up, glaring at Jeonghan: "I hope you'll appreciate what I'm going to do for you."  
"Is it that bad?" Joshua wondered.  
Jihoon directed his look at Joshua: "Bad? It's hell in heaven! Not only do I have to fill out the pink form C63, but also blue form B65 and because he's staying one human lifetime, also the green form P67. And all that in triplicate!" Jihoon muttered something more, which sounded suspiciously like curses.

He looked up again, glaring at Seungcheol: "Well? What are you waiting for? You're supposed to be the leader of Seventeen, aren't you? Well, then: Lead us!"  
"Errr... yeah... err... let's go back..." Seungcheol pointed at the empty door frame in the unfinished building. With worried glances at the grumpy looking Jihoon, all of Seventeen, except Joshua and Jeonghan hastened through the door frame.

It was silent again, just Joshua and Jeonghan. There on that building site, they hugged each other and then backed away a little bit, so they could look each other in the eyes.  
"Thanks for being at my side for all these years. And for staying at my side today." Joshua said to Jeonghan.  
"I wouldn't like to lose my little demon," Jeonghan answered, and pecked Joshua on the lips.  
"And I'm happy with my sweet angel," Joshua grinned.  
"We better stop it here, Shua."  
"O? Why?"  
"Else it would get embarrasing when we return to the venue."  
"Ah, ok. As long as you promise that we can continue tonight, Hannie."  
"Deal!"

  
And both stepped through the door frame.  
Going back to the venue.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hope you like this little brain fart of mine, that started some time ago, when I saw [this picture of Seventeen's Joshua.](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Df4lB_RW4AAc5aN.jpg)


End file.
